Study Time
by 506thpir
Summary: I opened my eyes to see Andre standing in front of me, staring down at me. I gave him a confused look. Leaning down, he put both hands on the back of the couch, on either side of my head. Moving closer, I could feel his breath on my face. "A-Andre?"


(Tori's POV)

"And the senate is the only one that uses reconciliation." Andre said.

"And what's reconciliation?" I asked.

"No idea."

Sighing, I set my notes on Andres coffee table.

"Andre." I whined.

"This is ridiculous. We've been studying this Political Systems stuff for hours."

Setting the Political book down, he stood up to stretch. I couldn't help but stare as his shirt lifted up to show his stomach.

'Hello abs'

"Yea, let's take a break."

Sitting down next to me, he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me study."

I looked over to see him smiling down at me.

"No problem. I'm actually learning a few things."

I smiled back at him.

Hugging my shoulder, he stood up to head towards he kitchen.

"Want a drink?"

"I'm good." I called back.

Laying my head back, I shut my eyes.

After a few minutes of silence I opened them to see Andre standing in front of me, staring down at me. Raising my head, I gave him a confused look. Leaning down, he put both hands on the back of the couch, on either side of my head. Moving closer, I could feel his breath on my face.

"A-Andre?" I whispered.

"Tori."

Starring into my eyes, he slowly closed his and moved his face closer to mine. I was only slightly aware of what was about to happen when our lips met. Freezing, my heart pounded repeatedly against my chest. I became acutely aware of everything around me.

Especially Andre.

Every inch of him that was touching me felt like it was burning. His hand just grazing my ear, I thought it was burning. As he kissed me gently, my body stayed stiff. As Andre leaned back slowly, I just realized my eyes were closed. Opening them, I saw his face several inches from mine. Standing up straight, he looked down at me. It was very obvious that he was hurt.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Staring at him in mild shock, he went on.

"That…it was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you."

He turned, his back facing me. Letting out a breath I had no idea I was holding, I stood up slowly. Putting my hand on his forearm, I felt him tense up.

"Andre." I whispered.

"I-"

"It really doesn't matter Tor. It was a mistake." He turned back around to face me.

My hand fell to my side.

"You had your head back, and you looked so peacefully, so beautiful."

I blushed lightly.

"And I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry. Really."

Staring at him in the silence, I went over things in my head.

'Andre is a great guy. He's funny, loyal, he's sure as hell good looking, we can talk about anything, he's nice as can be, but I have to admit it's pretty hot when he gets angry.'

A small smile began to form. I cam back to reality and saw Andre staring sadly and angrily at a spot on the wall. Walking closer, I put a hand on his bicep and the other hand on his left cheek. Moving his head to face me he looked at me sadly.

Squeezing hi arm, I stood on my toes to kiss him. Pulling back after a second, my best friends eyes were wide. After a moment, a huge grin covered his face.

"I'm guessn' that means you like me too?"

I laughed lightly.

"You guessed right."

Facing me completely, Andre wrapped his arms around my waist. Leaning down, he kissed me passionately. Wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, I pushed our bodies closer. When air became an issue, I broke the kiss.

"Andre," I started.

"as much as I'd love to continue kissing you,"

I put a hand under his shirt and raked my fingers across his abs, causing him to shudder.

"We have to go back to studying,"

Unwrapping myself from his arms, I sat back down on the couch.

"Aw come on." He whined.

Smiling brightly, I picked up my notes.

"So how are the seats in the House of Representatives apportioned?"

Sitting down next to me, I turned to face my boyfriend.

"I don't know. They throw a pink ball at them and say, "You're apportioned."

"They're not Sikowitz."

Grabbing my notes, he took them out of my hand and threw them aside.

"Andre! I shouted in protest.

"Now it's time to study Anatomy."

I gave him a confused look.

"But we're not taking-"

My eyes grew wide when I realized what he meant.

Smiling at me, Andre laid my back down on the couch. Hovering over me, he supported his weight on his forearms. Smiling up at him, I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Can't fail the Anatomy test."

Bringing his head down, he mumbled against my lips, "No we can't."

Eh. I'll just study Political Systems later.


End file.
